Daily Lives
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Multichap] Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy. Ch 5 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daily Lives  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary:Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Video**

Hinata mengikat rambutnya yang panjang kebelakang dan mulai menyapu lantai ruang tengah sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia menikmati minggu pagi yang cerah sambil beres-beres rumah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia sapu ruangan itu dengan seksama, memastikan bahwa tak ada debu-debu menjengkelkan yang tertinggal. Jika saja penyedot debu rumahnya tidak rusak, mungkin ia akan menggunakannya dan pekerjaan pun akan sedikit lebih mudah.

Hinata menyapu sedikit ke pojok ruangan sebelum akhirnya terhenti sejenak.

"Boneka ini!"

Matanya sedikit berbinar ketika melihat boneka beruang kecil berwarna coklat yang ada diatas lemari. Ia kembali mengingat saat pertama mendapat boneka itu dari ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh.

Saat itu pesta ulang tahunnya begitu meriah, semua teman sekelasnya hadir dan memeriahkan pesta itu. ruangan rumahnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam warna, pita-pita dan balon-balon yang beterbangan. Tapi dibalik semua keceriaan itu, ia sedikit sedih karena ibunya bilang bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa pulang untuk merayakannya. Namun, ternyata itu hanya kebohongan, karena yang sebenarnya adalah ayahnya bersembunyi untuk memberikannya hadiah kejutan berupa boneka beruang yang saat itu benar-benar ia inginkan.

Setelah selesai bernostalgia, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya. 5 menit. 10 menit. Ia akhirnya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk sedikit beristirahat dikamarnya. Ia buka _notebook _miliknya dan mendapati sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Ternyata itu adalah _e-mail_ dari pacarnya, Naruto.

Hinata penasaran apa yang dikirim Naruto padanya. Ia buka _e-mail_ itu dan tak ada isi apa-apa kecuali sebuah _file_ video. Ia lalu membuka file itu.

_Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat ini. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu sepanjang waktu. Sejak pertama bertemu di tempat itu, aku tahu bahwa kau memang pilihan yang tepat untukku. Hatiku tak pernah menipu. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama mungkin-_

Sesaat kemudian Hinata menutup _notebooknya_. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat video itu, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia berpikir apakah Naruto begitu rindunya sampai-sampai mengirimkan Video itu. Pikiran Hinata bercampur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan penasaran akan maksud dari Naruto.

Suara bel pintu terdengar dari arah depan, dan dengan cepat Hinata melaju untuk membuka pintu. Dan saat ia membuka, wajahnya kembali memerah saat ia tahu yang datang adalah Naruto.

"M-Masuklah." Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Ia lalu menutup Pintu itu dengan lembut hampir tanpa suara.

Mereka lalu duduk berdekatan di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Naruto menengok ke ujung ruangan.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi bersama Hanabi ke taman hiburan."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Um, aku malas."

"Begitu," singkat Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, tentang video yang kau kirimkan." Hinata sedikit curi-curi pandang pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku pun kemari ingin membahas tentang video itu." Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu untuk membicarakan masalah video itu. Ia putar bola matanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"k-kau, senang." Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget. "Kau pasti tidak menontonnya sampai habis kan?"

"Y-Ya, aku memang tidak menontonnya sampai habis."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya, video itu bukan untukmu, aku salah mengirim." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Hinata kaget, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, video itu bukan untukmu."

"Jadi, kau memberikan video itu untuk wanita lain?! Siapa dia, apa dia selingkuhanmu?!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "B-Bukan, Bukan seperti itu."

"Lantas apa?!." Hinata menatap tajam Naruto seolah-olah menembus keadalam tubuhnya. Naruto berpikir mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya, wanita yang sedang marah memang luar biasa menakutkan. Ketika semua baik-baik saja Hinata terlihat seperti malaikat, namun ketika marah ia terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan satu -tidak, malahan dua sabit sekaligus. Benar-benar menakutkan.

"M-Mungkin lebih baik kau menontonnya sampai habis."

Hinata masih menunjukan pandangan peperangan pada Naruto. "Baik, kalau sampai benar apa yang kuduga, lihat saja nanti." Hinata lalu dengan cepat pergi mengambil _notebook_-nya dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu, ia lalu menyalakan video itu lagi.

_Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu saat ini. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu sepanjang waktu. Sejak pertama bertemu di tempat itu, aku tahu bahwa kau memang pilihan yang tepat untukku. Hatiku tak pernah menipu. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu selama mungkin. Pochi, jaga baik-baik dirimu ya, jangan rewel di rumah Shikamaru, jika ada waktu aku pasti akan segera kesana._

Sesaat setelah video itu berakhir Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih melongo. "Pochi itu nama anjingku, aku menitipkannya di rumah shikamaru untuk sementara, aku kadang-kadang mengirimkan video padanya, mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi itu membuatku nyaman."

Hinata hanya terdiam,matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tak perlu menangis, juga minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Ta-Tapi Naruto-kun." Hinata mulai sesunggukan.

"Sudah-sudah ingusmu keluar tuh." Naruto tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi pacarnya.

**END**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya, bagus, jelek, ancur, lanjut, stop? kalo gitu, review aja :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daily Lives  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kadalbotak**

**Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya. AU, OOC, and anything else. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Menguping**

"Ino, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kiba terlihat bingung saat mendekati Ino yang berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ssshhh!" Ino memperingati Kiba dengan suara yang pelan sambil terus menempel telunjuknya di bibir. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Kiba untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa tidak kembali ke bawah, di bawah saat ini sedang seru-serunya bermain game, kau tahu?" Kiba menurunkan suaranya sambil menatap Ino yang sedang menguping di depan pintu berwarna putih itu dengan antusias.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ino. _Kambuh lagi_

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Ada permainan yang lebih seru daripada yang di bawah."

"Haa.." Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir permainan apa yang lebih seru daripada permainan raja. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia berteman dengan Ino namun tetap saja ia tak bisa memahami sifatnya. Terkadang Ino memang sedikit aneh dan sulit di tebak.

Ino lalu menjewer telinga Kiba. "Dengar!"

"_Hinata, apa kau yakin?"_

"_Ya, aku sangat yakin, Naruto."_

Kiba menatap Ino namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, namun dari tatapannya terlihat ia seperti ingin mengatakan, "Ino! Situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?"

Ino hanya menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi tanda untuk tidak berisik.

"_Tolong Pelan-pelan ya Naruto, ini baru pertama kalinya untukku."_

"_Ini pertama kalinya untukmu? Benarkah?"_

Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari kemana sahabat-sahabatnya pergi. Ia heran di tengah-tengah permainan, mereka hilang satu-persatu dengan berbagai alasan. Mulai dari Hinata, Naruto, kini Kiba dan Ino. Dan sebenarnya ia pun tidak enak hati meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian dibawah.

Ia lalu melihat Ino dan Kiba di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia lalu bergegas mendekati mereka. Pikiran jahil Sakura pun melintas dan membuatnya ingin sedikit mengerjai mereka. Ia kemudian merubah strateginya dengan cara mendekati mereka dengan sangat pelan, begitu perlahan, benar-benar seperti tak mempunyai hawa keberadaan.

Ia lalu memakai topeng putih bertaring dengan corak merah yang tergantung di dinding. Kalau Sakura tidak salah, topeng itu adalah salah satu topeng milik ayah Hinata –Hyuuga Hiashi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia lalu mendekati Ino dan berbisik di tengkuknya.

"Aku butuh darah segar."

Ino merinding. _Tuhan, suara apa tadi!._

Ia lalu memberanikan diri berbalik kearah suara itu. Dan saat ia mengetahui siapa yang berbisik di telinganya, wajahnya pucat seketika dan berniat berteriak sekencang-kencang.

Kiba yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya. Namun naas, Ino menggigit tangan Kiba sekuat tenaga. Kiba berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak. wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi yang sebelumnya belum pernah terlihat, yaitu sebuah perpaduan antara ekspresi orang menahan buang air besar selama 3 hari dan ekspresi orang yang sedang mabuk sabu-sabu bercampur pil KB kadaluwarsa. Benar benar sebuah keajaiban yang diperlihatkan tuhan.

Sakura melepaskan topeng dan langsung jongkok menahan tawa karena menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ino yang akhirnya sadar kalau itu Sakura langsung mendekatinya dan menarik pipinya denga kedua tangan.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya jantung yang hampir lepas, hah? Bagaimana kalau aku mati seketika, hah? Kalau aku mati, sudah pasti kau yang akan aku hantui pertama, kau mengerti"

"Go-Gomuuenn," Pipi Sakura ditarik keatas dan kebawah. "Aku hanyuuwa suweedikit terbawa suasaNa!." Sakura meringis karena Ino menarik pipinya lebih keras.

"Takkan terjadi lagi. Janji" Sakura memberi senyum terbaiknya bahkan mengalahkan senyuman sekelas miss universe sekalipun. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sakura penasaran.

Kiba terdiam.

_Perubahan suasa macam apa ini! Benar-benar cepat. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Berarti, satu-satunya yang menderita disini adalah aku dan tanganku. Baiklah kalau begitu, fine. _

"Hei Kiba, apa-apaan wajah penuh kekecewaanmu itu," seru Sakura.

_Karenamu! Semua karenamu kau tahu. Andai saja aku bisa mengigitmu dan Ino. Tuhan! Kesalnya hatiku._

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu di cemaskan," singkat Kiba.

"Baguslah," sela Ino. "Sakura, cepat pasang kupingmu." Mereka bertiga lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"_Naruto, kau bisa memasukannya sekarang."_

"_B-Benarkah, apa tidak terlalu cepat."_

"_Tapi, lakukan dengan lembut."_

"_T-Tentu saja."_

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia lalu melirik Ino. "Ino. Ini.."

"Sssshhh. Sudah, diam saja dan dengarkan."

"_Sudah masuk, Hinata."_

"_Ya, aku tahu._

_Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ini."_

Wajah Kiba, Ino dan Sakura benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Kiba, cepat geser, aku tidak jelas mendengarnya," bisik Sakura. Ia lalu mendorong Kiba sedikit ke kiri.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau itu, " bisik Kiba. Ia lalu balas mendorong Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam, kalau begini kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Ino. Namun ia benar-benar tidak di hiraukan. Karena kesal, ia lalu ikut mendorong mereka berdua. Suasana dorong-mendorong semakin panas diantara mereka bertiga.

Suara pintu bergemeretek terdengar samar, sebelum akhirnya tidak bisa menahan beban berat ketiga orang itu dan akhirnya terbuka. Ketiga orang itu jatuh kelantai saling menindih dengan posisi Kiba yang berada paling bawah.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa Naruto, silahkan kau lanjutkan," teriak Kiba. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku pun sama Naruto," singkat Ino. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Begitu pun aku," singkat Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya tawa Naruto pecah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Naruto tertunduk sambil tertawa di samping tempat tidur. Hinata yang sedang diam disampingnya masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga lalu memandang kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"J-Jadi kau tidak sedang-" Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya sekarang. "Ya, begitulah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto menopang dagunya diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang merah sehabis tertawa. Ia tatap wajah ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan.

"J-jadi yang tadi itu-" Sakura pun menggantung kalimatnya. Situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini, benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

"Naruto," singkat Kiba.

"Hm," singkat Naruto.

"Kau tadi tidak sedang 'begituan' kan dengan Hinata?" Hinata yang mendengarnya terlihat sedikit kaget namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ya, tadi aku sedang 'begituan' dengan Hinata," singkat Naruto.

"APA!" Kiba, Ino, Sakura dan –juga- Hinata berteriak bersamaan.

"Maksudku 'begituan' adalah game, kau tahu, game. Jadi maksudnya aku sedang 'begituan' dengan Hinata adalah aku sedang bermain sebuah permainan dengan Hinata, jelas." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, game macam apa yang bisa membuat Hinata berkata, '_Naruto, kau bisa memasukannya sekarang' _begitu." Ino berbicara sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sexy.

"Dan juga, '_Sudah masuk, Hinata' _begitu_._" Sakura menimpali. Ia coba pasang ekspresi macho, namun benar-benar tidak sesuai.

"_Tapi, lakukan dengan lembut._" Kiba coba mencontohkan dengan suara yang lembut namun sebenarnya menjadi terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Hinata yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Memang sih apa yang di pikirkan teman-temannya salah, tapi jika kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan menolaknya, apakah ia akan melakukannya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Jadi, tadi aku sedang bermain billiard kau tahu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinata bermain billiard, jadi dia memintaku untuk melakukannya dengan lembut, memasukan bola, memasukan bola."

"O...!" Ketiga orang itu berbicara bersamaan.

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Shikamaru muncul di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. ia tutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap. "Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak kuat ingin 'begituan'"

"Apa!" Mereka berbicara serempak sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Mereka lalu melempar Shikamaru dengan barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar. "Makan, maksudku makan. Aku sudah tidak kuat ingin makan."

Dan hari pun berjalan sedikit kacau.

**END**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya, bagus, jelek, ancur, lanjut, stop? kalo gitu, review aja :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daily Lives

All characters by: Masashi kishimoto

The Story by: Kadalbotak

Rate: T (mungkin?)

Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo

Summary: Sebuah kumpulan cerita sehari-hari yang tidak jelas tentang Naruto dan teman-temannya.

* * *

**Liburan Musim Panas Part 1**

Tiga orang pemuda itu duduk di sebuah meja cafe dengan raut wajah lesu. Jus yang mereka pesan hanya dimainkan, sambil sesekali diminum dengan malas-malas.

"Eto, Uzumaki-san," Kiba memulai. Ia meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan di topang kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat malas, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkedip. "Menurutmu, kegiatan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini?"

"Hoi, Hoi, Kiba. Apa-apaan gaya bicaramu yang formal itu." Naruto menaikan alisnya. Ia menjawab tak kalah malas dengan posisi bibir masih mengulum sedotan. "Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya pantai atau gunung."

"Standar sekali,"jawab Kiba sambil meniup-niup rambut yang menjuntai diatas dahinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," jawab Naruto pasrah. Ia lalu memainkan sedotan di dalam mulutnya ke kiri dan kanan.

Kiba mendongak. "Jorok seperti biasanya."

Naruto membiarkan komentar Kiba menguap ke udara dan tetap memainkan sedotannya.

"Hoi, kalian berdua, apa-apaan sikap malas itu. sungguh potret anak muda yang gagal. Tak bisakah kalian sedikit bersemangat?" seru Shikamaru.

"Misalkan," lanjutnya. "Bersemangat seperti seorang anak muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi raja bajak laut di masa depannya, mungkin." Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah gambar pemuda dengan wajah yang di sensor. Pemuda itu mengenakkan topi jerami dan memakai kemeja merah dengan celana jins pendek.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Shikamaru." Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Apa-apaan sensor itu. kita tahu itu One Piece, bukan?" Ia menunjuk. "Dan sensor itu benar-benar buruk, kau tahu. Apa kau membuatnya menggunakan spidol?"

"Tidak juga." Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah spidol ke arah belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hoi! Siapa yang melempar spidol ke arahku?" seorang pria berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Wajahnya menyeramkan, seperti Mike Tyson yang baru saja di hajar habis-habisan lalu tercebur ke dalam selokan dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Shikamaru berdehem. "Atau mungkin,"

Naruto mengetukkan gigi-giginya dengan mata yang melebar. "Shikamaru!" jeritnya. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai rasa bersalah sedikit pun?"

"Kurasa ikut terbuang saat tadi aku buang air kecil," singkatnya.

"Astaga." Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru melanjutkan. " Kenapa kalian tidak coba mencontoh semangat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi shinigami karena ingin menyelamatkan keluarganya." Ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar pemuda berambut oranye dengan wajah yang kembali di sensor. Pemuda itu memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam sambil memanggul pedang besar di bahunya.

Kiba menyeruput jus di depannya dengan perlahan. "Shikamaru, kita sudah tahu kalau itu Bleach, bukan?" Kiba menunjuk. "Tapi yang aku heran," ia lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa sensornya berupa kumis? dan terlebih lagi, kenapa berbentuk kotak, serta tepat berada di tengah? Kupikir Bleach tidak memakai _setting_ perang dunia kedua, bukan? "

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya sebagai estetika saja," singkat Shikamaru.

"Atau," Shikamaru kembali melanjukan. "Bersemangat seperti seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan yang berusaha menjadi pemimpin desanya." Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

"Hoi, Shikamaru. Kita tahu itu cerita Naruto, bukan?" seru Naruto.

"Benar," singkat Shikamaru.

"Aku bersyukur kali ini tak ada sensor." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kenapa kau menunjukkan gambar durian yang memakai ikat kepala dengan tulisan '_Hokage is my dream_' di bawahnya!? Dan juga, dari mana kau mendapatkan semua gambar-gambar tidak jelas itu!?"

Naruto geram. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ambil gelas yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan lalu memakannya perlahan-lahan. Suara kriuk-kriuk terdengar di dalam mulutnya. Ia tertawa lalu membuka mulutnya dan menunjukan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang telah berubah menjadi serpihan kecil. Sesaat kemudian, darah mengucur dari sela-sela giginya dan membasahi meja mereka. Ia lalu terbaring karena pusing, darah mengucur lebih deras dari mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mati kehabisan darah di tempat itu.

Maaf, ilustrasi tadi hanya imajinasi tidak jelas dari author yang sedang lapar karena belum makan. Saking laparnya author, hingga membayangkan bisa memakan beling yang jelas-jelas Cuma bisa di makan kuda lumping. Baik, lupakan itu. Dialog di bawah adalah jawaban sesungguhnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari anak di belakang yang sedang membaca Shounen Jum*" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas

"Hoi! kenapa kau mensensornya! Kita tahu kalau itu Shounen Jump, bukan?" Urat-urat bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

"Dan juga," Naruto melanjutkan. "Nara-san." Ia memelankan suaranya. "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara pada kami hanya menggunakan tanganmu? Dari tadi kau melakukannya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu, tahu!" jeritnya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru berbicara sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi tanda 'Ok'sementara wajahnya masih tertutup jaket.

Naruto dan Kiba saling memandang.

"Naruto, kau pilih kaki atau kepala?" tanya Kiba.

"Kepala," singkat Naruto.

Shikamaru bangkit dan meletakkan jaketnya di samping sambil memandang Naruto dan Kiba dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Aura merah berada di se keliling Naruto. "Kiba, aku sudah ada di Gear Second," seru Naruto pada Kiba.

Aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Kiba. "Aku sudah dalam posisi Bankai," jawab Kiba. "Aku siap kapan saja."

"Kekerasan tidak pernah menyelasaika masalah, bukan?" Shikamaru menjawab sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dengan posisi menempel.

"Berapa lama Kamehame-mu bisa di keluarkan?" tanya Kiba.

"Hanya beberapa detik," singkat Shikamaru dengan wajah polos.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau bilang kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, bukan?" urat-urat kembali muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Benar, kegiatan ini tidak akan menghasilkan apapun." Shikamaru duduk dan meyeruput jus yang ada di depannya. Naruto dan Kiba duduk mengikuti Shikamaru. Wajah mereka kembali seperti saat pertama. Lesu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kurasa kita harus menanyakannya pada para gadis," jawab Shikamaru.

"Benar, mereka selalu tahu apa yang harus di lakukan saat liburan musim panas," timpal Kiba.

Mereka bertiga lalu mengeluarkan _handphon_e masing-masing.

"Halo, Hinata." Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang menelpon.

"Halo, Ino." Kiba kedua.

"Halo, apa ini rumah sakit Konoha?" Shikamaru ketiga.

"Benar, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Apa aku bisa memesan kamar? sepertinya aku akan membutuhkannya saat liburan musim panas ini berakhir."

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, chapter tiga bagian satu selesai. Chapter tiga ini akan di bagi jadi beberapa bagian. tapi belum tahu berapa-berapanya. hehehe.

Terus, gimana? cukup lucu gak? kalo gitu, review ya.

Jaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Daily Lives

All Characters By: Masashi Kishimoto

Story By: Kadalbotak

Rate: T

* * *

**Liburan Musim Panas Part 2**

Ino melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca majalah _fashion _kegemarannya dengan serius. Ia mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan dan mulai mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata yang bergerak ke kiri dan kanan dengan intens. Di majalah itu, ia melihat sebuah pakaian renang dua bagian berwarna biru tua dengan bagian samping yang bertali. Tinggal kau lepas tali pengikat sampingnya, maka, _voila! _Seluruh mimpi laki-laki ada disana. Menunggu untuk di telusuri.

"Naruto pasti suka jika kau memakai pakaian renang itu." Ino berbicara tepat di samping Hinata dengan nada datar. "Ya, dia pasti suka." Ino Menyeringai. Mata Hinata melebar dengan sempurna dan jantungnya serasa di cengkram dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Ino, yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan menyukai pakaian renang yang sedang di lihatnya.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak perlu berpikir keras tentang baju renang itu. Naruto pasti menyukainya –tidak, aku kira, ia pasti menyukai apapun yang kau kenakan," tukasnya.

Hinata berlalu sambil membuang mukanya yang terlihat memerah.

Ino tertawa kecil sambil menatap Hinata denga pandangan jahil. "Ada yang malu rupanya."

"T-Tidak, aku tidak malu," bantah Hinata sambil memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Ino. Dengan otomatis, Ino memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Baik, baik, aku menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Hinata Ojousama," jelas Ino dengan ekspresi menyerah di wajahnya dan tangan yang diangkat ke udara. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. 

Ino menyenderkan badan ke tembok yang tepat ada di belakangnya sambil melirik ke sekeliling kamar Hinata. Ia pandangi rak buku berwarna coklat tua yang kokoh itu. Rak itu penuh dengan berbagai macam buku, mulai dari buku pelajaran, buku memasak, buku menjahit dan yang terakhir, novel. Seingatnya, Hinata memang sangat suka membaca novel, apalagi dari pengarang wanita yang bernama Natsuo Kirino.

Entah karena terlalu terekspos atau matanya yang memang terlalu jeli. Foto Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di atas meja belajar terlihat dengan jelas. Berbingkai hitam, tepat di samping tempat alat tulis. Di foto itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dengan wajah jahilnya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia tersenyum simpul dengan ekspresi tersipu malu. Latar belakang sebuah kuil tua dan pohon sakura menambah romantis suasana.

"Apa kau mengambil foto itu di kuil dekat sekolah?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hah?" Hinata melirik. Ada sedikit jeda sebelum ia mulai mengerti apa yang Ino bicarakan.

"Foto. Foto itu." Ino memberi tanda dengan wajahnya.

Hinata melihat keatas meja belajarnya. "Ahh.. yang itu. y-ya, kau benar, aku mengambilnya di kuil dekat sekolah." Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia lalu menyimpan foto itu ke dalam laci sambil memasang senyum kikuk.

Ino terdiam, wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan mulut yang terkatup. Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kenapa Ino?"

Ino tak menjawab. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya, dan saat itu pula tawanya pecah tak terbendung.

"Aku kira sifatmu memang takkan berubah. Hinata si pemalu. Apalagi menyangkut Naruto. Sungguh, hal itu selalu membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa."

Ino menyeka air mata yang sedikit menetes dari sudut matanya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan Hinata yang terdiam dengan mata yang membulat dan alis yang terangkat. Hinata lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ino. 

Tak berapa lama, handphone Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering dengan cukup keras. Ia pandang nama yang tertera di layar.

Hinata berjalan sedikit menjauh sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telpon. "Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, Hinata. Sedang ada dimana sekarang?"

"Di rumah. Aku sedang bersama Ino juga." Kedua alis Hinata saling bertautan. " Kenapa suaramu seperti tersengal-sengal?"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedang memainkan sebuah permainan bersama Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Permainan seperti apa?" Hinata lalu berjalan kearah cermin di dekat jendela dan duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Bisa dibilang," Naruto memberi jeda. "permainan ketangkasan."

"Permainan ketangkasan? Permainan ketangkasan seperti apa?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hening terasa untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Naruto. Kau masih disana kan?"

"Ya. Aku masih."

"Jadi, permainan seperti apa?"

"Umm.. Nama permainannya adalah 'Ganggu Anjing Itu Sampai Marah Lalu Berlari Sekuat Tenaga Sampai Pingsan.' Tapi sayang, aku kalah, Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah pingsan lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak serius kan Naruto?" Mata Hinata membulat.

"Tentu saja."

"Naruto!" Suara Hinata sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak serius."

"Kau membuat orang lain bisa terkena serangan jantung tahu." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Makanya jangan suka memotong perkataan orang, itu tidak baik." Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, aku itu-" Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit pelan.

"Aku itu?" Naruto mengulangi kata-kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah, wanita itu tidak suka terang-terangan, tahu."

"Terang-terangan apanya?"

"Ok, cukup." Hinata tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu menelponku?"

"Rindu," singkat Naruto.

"Bohong."

"Iya, aku bohong."

"Kau ini!" Hinata geram.

"Aku bohong, kalau tidak rindu."

"Gombal." Hinata merona. "Aku serius, apa yang membuatmu menelponku?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe biasa. Umm, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Malas. Kenapa kau tidak datang kesini saja?"

"Ayahmu, ada di rumah?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ada di rumah?"

"Apa kau ingat terakhir kali aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Bukankah kau mengobrol santai dengan ayahku?"

"Jika yang kau maksud santai adalah interogasi ala kepolisian, maka seperti itulah adanya. Saking santainya, aku jadi ingin berlari keluar, berlutut, lalu berteriak,'Mama! aku sudah bisa membayangkan neraka itu seperti apa!' seperti itulah."

"Hiperbola." Hinata mengejek.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin saja."

"Mungkin hari ini hari keberuntunganmu, ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Jadi, kau saja yang datang kesini."

"Baik, baik, aku kesana Tuan Putri. Aku juga akan mengajak Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Ok."

Hinata lalu menutup telponnya sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia lalu duduk di dekat Ino yang sedang memberinya tatapan, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?" singkat Hinata.

"Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk.

Mata Ino membulat. "Kencan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Tidak salah lagi, saatnya kencan?" Ino menggoda.

"Tidak pergi kencan" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Tidak pergi kencan saat ini, tapi nanti?" Ino kembali menggoda.

"Benar-benar tidak pergi kencan." Hinata mulai kesal.

"Ahh..!. aku tahu." Ino mengangkat telunjuknya tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Cukup..." Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Ino. "Aku saat ini tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

Dengan telunjuk Hinata yang masih menempel di bibirnya, Ino menjawab dengan sedikit tidak jelas, "Baik. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

**TBC**

* * *

Orait, setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang update lagi, hahahaha. part 2 untuk chapter ini. semoga gak pada bosan nunggu, hhaaha. chapter ini kemungkinan besar akan berakhir di part 3.

bagi yang mau review, boleh banget. Di tunggu sekali. sampai jumpa lagi, jaa nee :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Daily Lives  
**

**The Story by Kadalbotak**

**Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Humor (Hopefully XD)**

**Rated T**

* * *

**Liburan Musim Panas Part 3**

Tumpukan tas dan alat-alat lainnya tertata rapi di bagasi mobil van saat Naruto membukanya. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada kurang lebih 6 tas dengan ukuran yang beragam itu. Alisnya berkerut. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, ia ambil tas-tas itu dan mulai menurunkannya.

"Hap!" Kiba berdiri di samping Naruto dengan sikap tangan yang seolah-olah menangkap. "Kau akan kehilangan kebahagiaanmu jika mengeluh."

Ia lalu bersender di samping badan van yang berwarna hitam pekat, persis seperti mobil-mobil yang dipakai oleh para penculik di banyak film Hollywood. Ujung matanya melirik kearah Naruto.

"Kau memang pengertian Kiba." Naruto menatap Kiba dengan terharu, lelehan ingus sedikit terlihat di ujung hidungnya dan tidak keluar semua karena terhalang upil yang sepertinya sudah membatu.

Ia berpikir bahwa Kiba tidak akan membiarkannya mengangkat koper-koper itu sendirian, meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa ia kalah permainan janken dan harus mengangkat semua koper itu sendirian. Betapa setia kawannya Kiba.

Kiba lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah penuh perdamaian dan senyum simpul yang menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembalikan kebahagiaanmu kawan. Ini!" ia lalu menjejalkan tangannya ke mulut Naruto dengan paksa sambil memasang ekspresi tak berdosa.

Tangannya bergerak naik dan turun, bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, menggosok wajah Naruto dengan penuh cinta kasih dari seorang sahabat. "Bagaiamana? Sudah berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang kembali padamu?"

"Kuwrangg ahjar gau Giba! Buwgan ihni yag agu maghsud, godoh!" Sambil berbicara tidak jelas, Naruto mencengkeram tangan Kiba dan mencoba melepaskannya. Namun ia sedikit kesulitan, Kiba rupanya cukup tangguh kalau masalah kekuatan fisik.

"Apa? Kurang? Kalau begitu sini, aku tambah ya..."

Kiba menyeringai. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bertaring. Namun seringai itu terlihat semakin lebar dan lebar saja dari waktu ke waktu, lalu mata Kiba perlahan terlihat memerah. Air mata mulai mengalir tetes demi tetes.

"Aaa...!" Kiba berteriak. "Sakit, kau Naruto bodoh!"

Rupanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Kiba. Naruto memutuskan untuk menggigit tangan Kiba yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di wajahnya seenaknya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dan bahkan sudah melebihi tahap _Dragon Force_, ia lalu menggigit tangan Kiba dengan sepenuh hati. Dan _voila!_ Kiba akhirnya meringis kesakitan.

Naruto hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Kiba yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Meniup-niup tangannya agar bisa merasa baikan.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau gigit tanganku?!" Kiba meringis.

"Suruh siapa menjahiliku?" Naruto tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan sambil berkacak pinggang dan menaikkan sedikit dagunya.

"Suruh siapa mengeluh terus. Aku jadi bersemangat menjahilimu tahu." Kiba mendengus.

"Aku mengeluh karena setiap bermain janken, aku pasti kalah. Aku sebal tahu." Singkat Naruto. Ia lalu memulai aktifitas yang tadi sempat terhen- ralat, belum di kerjakan, yaitu mengangkat koper-koper yang ada di dalam van, ke dalam penginapan.

"Makanya, bergurulah padaku, agar kau bisa menjadi pemain janken terhebat." Kiba berkata dengan mantap sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Naruto. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sensei mulai sekarang."

Naruto mengerahkan semua tenaganya dan mengangkat dua koper sekaligus, ia lalu membantingnya ke arah Kiba."Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!"

**xxx**

Kipas angin yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar penginapan itu bergerak dengan konstan dan memberikan sensasi sejuk pada tiga orang pemuda yang sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai itu.

Naruto merebah sambil memasang tangannya sebagai bantal. Ia pandang kipas angin itu dengan intens seolah itu adalah penemuan baru.

Ia heran, bagaimana orang jaman dahulu bisa bertahan dari serangan udara panas tanpa menggunakan kipas angin ataupun pendingin ruangan. Beruntunglah ia lahir di jaman yang serba modern ini, jadi ia tak perlu mengalami kesulitan semacam itu.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang memeriksa barang bawaannya di pojok ruangan.

"Shikamaru, apa ada yang hilang?"

"Untungnya sih tidak." Singkatnya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Membosankan sekali, hilangkanlah sesuatu, agar aku bisa melihat wajah panikmu." Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku bukan kau." Singkat Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kau menilaiku sebagai orang ceroboh, hah...?" Naruto terduduk sambil mengejek.

"Akhirnya..." Shikamaru tersenyum puas sambil menaruh kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di samping kepala."Naruto mengenali dirinya sendiri."

Kiba terbahak melihat dialog antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sambil menahan perutnya, ia lalu mengusap sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tak kusangka, Shikamaru akhirnya membawa pencerahan pada Naruto." Kiba menimpali.

"Apa katamu?!" Naruto memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bergemeletuk pada Kiba.

Kiba menggeser badannya mundur beberapa kali sambil memasang wajah ketakutan."Shikamaru, lemparkan tali padaku."

Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mencoba berpikir."Tidak-tidak, sebaiknya kurungan saja." Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Kiba. "Ya! Kurungan saja, itu lebih efektif."

"Kalian kira aku anjing apa?!" Naruto kesal.

Shikamaru dan Kiba lalu mendekat dan saling mengobrol.

"Aku lebih suka menggunakan pentungan." Singkat Kiba.

"Apa, pentungan? Kuno sekali. Kau seharusnya menggunakan _stun gun, _itu lebih menghibur." Saran Shikamaru.

"Wah... kau benar-benar hebat kalau soal begini." Kiba kagum, matanya berbinar. "Tapi kalau dikombinasi dengan cambuk sepertinya akan menarik."

Mata Shikamaru berbinar."Wah... kau benar-benar satu pemikiran denganku Kiba."

"Tapi, bolehkah aku mengikatnya juga." Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak..." Shikamaru melarang.

"Apa?" Kiba kecewa.

"Kau seharusnya lebih dari sekedar mengikatnya, mungkin kita harus menyeretnya juga." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendengar perbincangan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah berubah menjadi psikopat ini.

"Gila kalian, mana mungkin aku mau seperti itu." Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kalau kau menolak, lalu untuk apa kau menyediakan semua barang-barang yang kami sebutkan tadi." Shikamaru lalu memperlihatkan pentungan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto lalu lari terbirit-birit, takut jika ia akan disantap oleh kedua orang itu. Shikamaru dan Kiba lalu saling bertatapan dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tsundere."

xxx

Yang paling tepat memang pergi menikmati pantai seperti ini, daripada bersama dua penjahat psikopat itu. Bisa-bisa aku masuk koran, bersok pagi. Ya... meskipun baru jam 3 kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Kenapa aku tersenyum? Apa karena kelakuan dua orang gila itu? Ya, meskipun kelakuan mereka seperti orang gila, tapi aku menikmatinya. Kurasa mereka tak jauh beda sepertiku. Tunggu, apa itu berarti aku juga orang gila? Sudahlah, itu tak penting.

Aku susuri pinggiran pantai berpasir putih itu. Beberapa kelomang bergerak lambat ke arah laut. Aku berjalan terus dan terus sampai menemukan sebuah karang di pinggir pantai. Sambil berdiri di atanya, aku melihat warna laut yang biru bening, membuatku bisa melihat apa yang ada di dasarnya. Ikan-ikan kecil berkejaran menghindari pemangsa, kepiting bergerak lambat diantara tanaman laut. Kuda laut, bintang laut? Kurasa mereka bersembunyi.

Entah berapa lama aku tidak menikmati keadaan sekitar seperti ini. Dua tahun, tiga tahun? Aku lupa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi aku juga tidak melihat para gadis. Kira-kira kemana ya perginya mereka? Sejak pertama sampai, mereka langsung saja menghilang, apa mereka punya jubah yang tak terlihat? Kalau mereka punya, seharusnya aku juga punya tongkat ajaib dan batu bertuah. Sial, kurasa saat pulang, aku terlalu banyak menonton film anak dengan bekas luka bentuk petir di dahinya.

xxx

"Ino-chan, kenapa kita tidak kembali ke penginapan? kukira, para lelaki sudah menunggu kita." Hinata berbicara sambil duduk di atas sebuah karang.

"Kau rindu Naruto ya...?" Ino menatap jahil.

"B-Bukan begitu..." Hinata mengelak."Ini sudah sore, sudah jam lima, mungkin lebih baik kita segera kembali."

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Temari menimpali.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kira, Temari juga sudah rindu dengan Shikamaru." Singkat Ino.

"A-Apa maksudmu." Temari membuang muka. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan si ikan kurus itu. Lagipula aku ikut kan diajak oleh kalian."

Hinata dan Ino saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, mereka seolah-olah bicara,"Tentu saja kau mau ikut karena kau tahu Shikamaru akan ikut."

"Ka-Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Hinata Mengkomando.

xxx

Ino berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah penginapan. Nafasnya tinggal satu-satu saat ia berada di depan kamar para lelaki. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba otomatis menoleh ke arah Ino yang baru saja tiba.

Melihat Ino yang datang dengan nafas tersengal dan pakaian Ino yang kotor, Kiba bergerak dengan otomatis. Ia pegang bahu Ino dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba. Matanya lurus ke arah mata Ino. Ino tak menjawab. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia peluk Kiba dengan sekuat tenaga. Kiba hanya terdiam sambil terkejut.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kiba lagi. Ia belai lembut rambut pirang Ino.

"Hinata dan Temari hilang." Singkat Ino. Wajahnya masih ia benamkan di dada Kiba.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar hal itu terkejut bukan main. Naruto melesat dan berdiri di samping Ino. Ia khawatir dengan keselamatan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"tanya Naruto. Ia menatap intens ke arah Ino.

"Tadi kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke penginapan, tapi di pinggir hutan di dekat pantai, kami mendengar suara jeritan orang. Kami lalu memutuskan untuk masuk dan memeriksanya. Namun, saat itu kami-"

"Naruto, ayo bergegas!" Shikamaru mengambil tas dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tu-Tunggu." Ino menahan. Tapi Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu berlari keluar ruangan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah benturan keras.

Naruto, Kiba dan Ino bergegas keluar. Mereka lalu melihat Shikamaru dan Temari yang sudah terjengkang. Rupanya kepala mereka bertabrakan saat Shikamaru keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata?!" Naruto terkejut.."Bukankah kata Ino kau hilang?"

"Itu bohong, kami hanya mengarang cerita." sela Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar kalian ini, apa sih maksudnya membuat kami khawatir?" tanya Kiba.

"Itulah cara wanita menilai seorang lelaki, apakah dia peduli, sayang, ataukah dia tak acuh." Jawab Ino dengan bangga. "Dan kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

xxx

Beberapa jam setelah acara penipuan para wanita. Para lelaki sedang merencanakan rencana balas dendam mereka. Mereka sedang menyusun strategi untuk dapat mengintip acara mandi para perempuan.

"Kurasa kita ada harapan. Tadi aku bertanya pada kakek penjaga penginapan, rupanya tempat pemandiannya ada di wilayah terbuka." Naruto melirik bergantian ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mengintip harga mati." seru Kiba dengan pelan. Ia arahkan kepalannya ke atas.

"Sudah diputuskan. Ayo bergerak." Naruto mengkomando.

Setelah bergerilya beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat pemandian air panas. Naruto memimpin perjalanan di depan. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, taichou!" seru Kiba dan Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Di depan adalah pagar yang memisahkan antara kita dan surga dunia. Kita harus dapat melewatinya." perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar. "Ayo!"

Derap langkah mereka bagaikan tiga ratus pasukan sparta yang siap menghadapi pasukan persia dengan gagah berani. Sebagai yang terkuat, Kiba menjadi pondasi untuk Shikamaru dan Naruto berada di atasnya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Kiba memberi tanda oke dengan jempolnya. Ia lalu berjongkok dengan tangan yang menempel pada tembok kayu pemandian.

Shikamaru lalu menjadi orang kedua yang berasa diatas Kiba.

"Kiba, jangan bergerak, oke." Ia lalu memanjat ke atas tubuh Kiba dan memberi tanda oke pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Naruto, cepatlah!" teriak Kiba. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Naruto!." Shikamaru memanggil. Naruto masih tak menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya mendekat. "Aku tadi sedang berdoah bodoh."

"Hah? Kau berdoa?" Kiba heran.

"Tentu saja, aku berdoa pada dewa Yato agar acara pengintipan kita berhasil." Naruto tersenyum bangga."Kalau begitu, aku naik." Ia lalu memanjat tubuh Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Cepatlah bodoh, mereka akan segera selesai." perintah Kiba.

"Tenang, aku sedang berusaha." jawab Naruto.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Jangan bergoyang-goyang bodoh." Naruto kesulitan untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Siapa yang bergoyang!" Kiba kesal.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Shikamaru bergetar.

"Nee... Hinata, apa kau mendengar sesuatu." Suara Ino terdengar. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba terdiam mematung. Mata mereka melotot.

"Jangan bergerak!" bisik Naruto.

"Yang ada kau!" bisik Kiba.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak kuat!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Suara 'kretek-kretek' apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya perasaan." Bisik Kiba.

"Kenyataan kok." Bisik Shikamaru."Itu suara kayu yang hendak patah.

"Apa?!" pekik Kiba dan Naruto.

"Nee... Hinata kau yakin tidak mendengar apa-apa?" suara Ino kembali terdengar.

"Aku dengar." Hinata menjawab."Tapi dari mana ya?"

"Aku juga dengar." Temari mengikuti."Kenapa papan itu aneh ya?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Ino.

"Yang itu." Temari menunjuk.

"Kau benar, seperti suara 'kretek-kretek' akan patah." Timpal Hinata.

Dalam hitungan detik papan yang disenderi Naruto,Shikamaru dan Kiba patah dan membuat mereka bertiga tersungkur. Mereka tepat berada dalam jangkauan ketiga gadis itu. Mata mereka bertautan satu-sama lain dan akhirnya ketiga gadis itu berteriak.

"Tenang, kami tidak berniat jahat, kami hanya kebetulan lewat." kata Naruto dengan senyum gugup.

"Ia benar, kami sedang kebetulan lewat saja." Timpal Kiba.

"Idem." jawab Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar menghemat perkataannya.

"Kalian pikir kami akan percaya, hah?!" Ino maju dengan badan berselimut handuk."Hinata, Temari. Ayo!"

"Dengan senang hati." Temari tersenyum. Hinata tak menjawab, namun hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tahu Naruto, senyum wanita itu punya banyak arti." Kata Kiba.

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tahu arti saat ini." kata Kiba.

"Ya, aku pun tahu." Jawab Naruto."Kematian."

"Naruto, Kiba, ini aneh, kurasa ada keringat keluar dari mataku." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh.

"Itu air mata bodoh!." Mereka berdua menjawab serempak.

"Tapi kurasa, aku juga sama, tapi keringatku keluar dari hidung." Kata Naruto

"Itu ingus, bodoh!" pekik Kiba."Kurang ajar, kurasa aku juga berkeringat, tapi dari telinga."

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam, mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu, lalu sedikit demi sedikit menjauh sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Woi... kurang ajar kalian! Kenapa kalian menjauh?!" pekik Kiba. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah para gadis, seluruh badannya bergetar."Apa Ino membawa zanpakuto?! Lalu Temari membawa... pedang Muramasa?! Dan Hinata...?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak, badannya bergetar"Dia tidak perlu pedang, cukup mengucapkan 'Shinra Tensei'" bisik Naruto." Kurasa keringatku mengucur lagi dari hidung.

"Sudah kukatakan bodoh, itu ingus." Kata Kiba. Mereka bertiga lalu berpelukan.

Para gadis berlari semakin dekat. Wajah haus darah mereka terlihat.

**END**

* * *

Ceritanya mau bikin drabble, tapi ternyata yang judulnya 'liburan musim panas' malah jadi threeshot. yare-yare, sudahlah. selamat menikmati.


End file.
